


Amourettes de la planète Pokémon

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Manga, Crapustule est notre dieu à tous, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Je veux jouer à Pokémon Master... Parait qu'ils sont encore plus explicites, Legendary Pokemon, Monthracite le best, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s), Poképark 2 - Le monde des voeux, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sauvez Nabil, Talking, Troisieme, Yaoi, mais pas vraiment, second, un peu non réciproque
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Recueil de One-Shots sur le lore de Pokémon (jeux officiels et spinoffs) pour le Pride Month 2020 (Jour 28 : Nabil X Victor)
Relationships: Fragilady X Manternel (Poképark), Hop/Masaru | Victor, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Pride Month [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Au service de sa Majesté Majaspic

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri – Fragilady X Manternel  
> Déclaration  
> Spoils : C’est du pre-game, ça ne spoil rien du tout (et c’est dans le lore de Poképark 2 – Le monde des vœux)

Majaspic soupire profondément. Si longtemps qu’on croirait qu’elle lance un vent violent.

-Mesdames, retrouvez moi Vipélierre, je vous en prie.   
-Bien sûr, Votre Majestée. Répondent ses deux servantes 

Les deux jeunes Pokémon s’inclinent, et repartent. Quittant rapidement le Clos de Verdure pour la Sente du Moulin. Elles passent devant le lac, calme comme toujours, saluent rapidement Crapustule et Scobolide, et suivent le fleuve pour poursuivre leur route. 

La première soupire. 

-Je suppose que Lady Vipélierre court encore sur le moulin.  
-Demandons à Scalproie. Lui saura à coup sûr. Répond la seconde  
-Il sait toujours ou se trouve Lady Vipélierre… A croire qu’il la connait par cœur.   
-Le pauvre a dû la voir bien trop souvent. 

Elles rient un peu, restant toujours aussi guindées, droites, strictes. 

Fragilady et Manternel sont les deux servantes fidèles de Sa Majesté Majaspic de la zone Boisée. L’une vient de la zone Côtière, ou elle a laissé sa petite sœur Chlorobulle, l’autre est native de la zone Boisée. Elles travaillent ensemble depuis des années. 

Les deux sont deux jeunes femmes respectables. Elles travaillent, elles sont nobles, Majaspic compte toujours sur elles et les respecte énormément. 

Leur travail se résume surtout à faire des comptes rendus de la situation des habitants de la zone, faire part des réclamations… Et à rappeler à Lady Vipélierre ses manières.   
Les pauvres n’ont pas une seule seconde pour respirer. 

Elles arrivent enfin à la Sente du Moulin. Le vent y est agréable, comme d’habitude. Une odeur de fleur flotte dans l’air. Ronflex dors, Larveyette tente une sortie, Zorua et Zoroark s’amusent ensemble… C’est une journée classique. 

-Bien. Trouvons Lady Vipélierre. Sourit Manternel  
-La connaissant, elle devrait être… Commence Fragilady

Elle tourne la tête, puis sourit. 

-Juste ici. 

Manternel tourne la tête à son tour. La jeune Vipélierre est joyeusement en train de courir, poursuivie par son amie Vivaldaim. La petite princesse est toujours si naïve, vive et insouciante…

-Sa Majesté Majaspic va encore griser de la feuille… Soupire Manternel  
-Quelle façon indélicate de dire qu’elle s’inquiète. Reprend Fragilady  
-Tu as bien raison, excuse-moi ! 

Vipélierre court toujours, souriante. Elle n’a toujours pas remarqué les deux Pokémons. 

-Nous avons cependant un sérieux problème… Soupire Fragilady  
-En effet… Acquiesce Manternel  
-Comment l’attraper ? Elles lancent toutes les deux

Les deux Pokémons se regardent dans les yeux. 

-Elle est bien trop rapide pour qu’on puisse lui courir après… Affirme Manternel  
-Nous pourrions peut-être l’attraper avec une Danse-Fleur ? Propose Fragilady  
-Oui, et je l’empêtrerai dans une toile juste après. 

Elles se sourient. 

-En route, chère amie ! Lance Manternel  
-En route ! Répond Fragilady

Elles se tapent dans les feuilles (on ne peut pas vraiment dire main, après tout), et s’apprêtent à mettre leur plan à exécution. 

Chaque jour, c’est la même histoire. Comment attraper Vipélierre ? Les deux Pokémons doivent toujours rivaliser d’ingéniosité pour la tromper et l’attraper. 

Elles sont presque devenues partenaires du crime, à cause de ça ! 

Vipélierre arrive près de la clairière de l’arbre, au nord de la zone. Elle tourne autour de l’arbre, ignorant l’énorme Ronflex au centre. 

-Fragilady, je te laisse te mettre en position. Souffle Manternel  
-Bien sûr. 

La fleur se place à l’entrée de cette clairière circulaire. Vipélierre court vers elle, sans la remarquer. 

-Tu m’aurais jamais ! Taquine Vipélierre  
-Attends un peu, j’arrive ! Rétorque Vivaldaim  
-Fragilady ? Lance Manternel  
-Prête ! Répond sa partenaire

La princesse arrive…

Et Fragilady se met à tourner, invoquant une tornade de fleurs autour d’elle. Vipélierre n’a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, avant de se faire emporter par une tornade de pétales. 

Elle se fait emporter quelques mètres plus loin. 

-Vipélierre ! S’écrie Vivaldaim  
-T’en fais pas, ça me fait aucun… HEY !!! Lance Vipélierre

Manternel attrape sans prévenir Vipélierre, et crache de sa toile. En quelques mouvements précis, la pauvre princesse est complètement immobilisée dans la toile. 

Tenant à un fil sur la feuille tranchante, Vipélierre se débat, en vain. 

-Lâche moi ! Elle fait  
-Navré, Mademoiselle, mais Sa Majesté souhaite vous voir. Souffle Manternel  
-Moi je ne veux pas ! Je suis en train de m’amuser avec Vivaldaim !   
-C’est précisément parce que vous ne le voudrez pas volontairement que nous sommes forcées de… Tente Fragilady  
-Parlez normalement bon sang ! Je veux pas vous m’avez attrapé, c’est tout ! Coupe Vipélierre  
-Ce ne sont pas des manières pour parler à une princesse, Mademoiselle. Souffle Manternel  
-Princesse de rien du tout ! Je veux pas être princesse, lâchez moi ! Ordonne Vipélierre  
-Navrée. Souffle Manternel  
-Navrée. Souffle Fragilady  
-Rah, et puis zut, dépêchez-vous au moins ! 

Manternel sourie. Vivaldaim s’approche un peu, mais Fragilady pose sa feuille sur sa petite tête. 

-Elle est appelée par sa Majesté Majaspic.   
-Oh, je vois… Elle soupire  
-Tu devrais retourner jouer. 

Vivaldaim hoche la tête, et après un signe à Vipélierre, elle disparait plus loin. Manternel, quant à elle, commence à partir, tenant toujours Vipélierre. 

-Mademoiselle, si vous ne deviez pas en faire une scène à chaque fois, peut être que Sa Majesté Majaspic serait plus conciliante.   
-C’est vous qui me kidnapper, évidemment que je fais une scène ! Rétorque Vipélierre  
-Kidnapper ?! Reprend Manternel  
-Oui, kidnapper ! Espèce des kidnappeuses ! 

Elle continue de se débattre, ce qui ne provoque qu’un doux rire pour Fragilady et Manternel. 

Arrivées au Clos de Verdure, les deux Pokémons déposent Vipélierre devant la reine Majaspic. 

-Votre Majesté. Elles lancent d’une voix   
-Je vous remercie, Manternel, Fragilady. 

Elles s’inclinent toutes les trois poliment. 

-Vous pouvez disposer. J’ai une discussion privée à donner à Vipélierre. Souffle Majaspic  
-Pfff… Peste Vipélierre  
-Bien sûr, Votre Majesté. Répondent les deux Pokémons 

Manternel et Fragilady sortent de l’antre de Majaspic. 

-Et encore une mission rondement menée ! Sourit Manternel   
-En effet, chère partenaire ! 

Les deux sourient, et se dirigent vers le lac, au centre du Clos de Verdure. 

Elles regardent devant elle, tout en marchant. 

-Il fait bon aujourd’hui, ne trouves-tu pas ? Commence Fragilady  
-En effet. Je comprends Princesse Vipélierre. Reprend Manternel  
-Navrée, je ne ferais pas la course avec toi. Je suis bien trop lente.   
-Je ne comptait pas là-dessus, ne t’inquiète pas ! 

Elles sourient. Manternel détourne un peu la tête, et dépose sa feuille sur l’épaule de Fragilady. 

-Depuis combien de temps travaillons nous pour Sa Majesté ?   
-Je dirais… Une dizaine d’année ? Répond Fragilady  
-Et en une dizaine d’année, nous avons toujours trouvées des idées pour attraper Mademoiselle Vipélierre.   
-En effet… Pauvre princesse.   
-Je suis d’accord, et en même temps…

Elle se tourne vers sa camarade. 

-Chercher à attraper Lady Vipélierre à tes côtés est vraiment amusant. Je me vois mal m’occuper de cette tâche seule.   
-Hm ?   
-Je me suis énormément attachée à cette routine… Et à notre duo.   
-Serais ce des avances, Manternel ?! Commence Fragilady  
-Seulement si tu souhaites les recevoir ainsi. 

Fragilady ne trouve les mots, obligeant Manternel à continuer. 

-En revanche, j’aimerais partager une promesse avec toi.   
-Hm ?   
-Pourrais-tu me promettre de rester à mes côtés pour servir Sa Majesté et attraper Dame Vipélierre ? Demande Manternel

Elle sourit. 

-C’est une promesse plutôt simple, non ? J’aimerais la faire avec toi. Elle reprend  
-Bien sûr. Dans ce cas, je te le promets. Sourit Fragilady  
-Bien ! Je suis heureuse de l’apprendre ! 

Elles sourient toutes les deux. Fragilady attrape la feuille de Manternel, et l’entoure de sa propre feuille. 

-Restons ensemble ! Sourit Fragilady  
-Restons ensemble. Répond Manternel

Elles regardent le lac. 

Ce n’était peut-être pas la réponse que Manternel voulait… Mais elle était plutôt positive. Alors la couturière a encore de l’espoir. Après tout, elle a eu le courage de se déclarer. 

Tout n’est pas encore perdu. Fragilady est encore à portée de feuille.


	2. Le nouveau maître

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragilady et Manternel travaillent pour Majaspic depuis très, très longtemps. Leur duo est très prolifique, c'est difficile de les imaginer l'une sans l'autre... (Yuri - Fragilady X Manternel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi – Pierre X Marc  
> One Sided/Avant relation  
> Spoils : Quelques points mineurs du manga

Marc est maître de la ligue. 

Il regarde la cape devant lui. Il ne la porte pas, il se contente de la tenir entre ses mains, pour la regarder. Elle est blanche, éclatante. Une véritable œuvre d’art, quelque part. Marc ne peut la quitter des yeux. 

En réalité, il aurait dû être maître depuis très, très longtemps. A l’examen, pour devenir maître, il a vaincu Pierre, il aurait pu avoir ce titre plus tôt… Mais ne l’a pas voulu. Pour une raison, et une raison seulement. 

Pour Alizée. 

Il ne voulait pas la laisser, ni devenir maître et abandonner son arène… Il ne voulait pas s’éloigner d’elle.

Mais voilà, c’est trop tard. Pierre lui a lancé la cape. Et lui l’a accepté. Il aurait pu refuser, il est sûr que Pierre aurait compris. Mais il a accepté. 

Et le pire dans cette histoire ? C’est que même après tous ces évènements avec Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza… Après tout ce que Marc a pu faire pour essayer de la reconquérir…  
Alizée ne veut toujours pas revenir avec lui. 

Il soupire profondément. Il ne va pas la forcer, il l’aime trop pour ça. Il est triste… Mais espère qu’elle va trouver quelqu’un, quelqu’un de mieux, qui pourrait la rendre heureuse…

Mais en attendant, il est dans cette salle, seul, attendant qu’un challenger arrive pour le défier, dans le seul but de le vaincre. 

Non seulement c’est terriblement ennuyant, mais en plus, il est si seul… La plupart des challengers se font vaincre par Aragon avant même d’arriver dans sa salle. Cela ne fait qu’un mois qu’il est maître, et pourtant, il a l’impression que cela fait une éternité. 

-Bonjour, Marc ! 

Marc relève la tête en reconnaissant la voix. 

-Oh. Pierre. 

Il sourit faiblement. Il est heureux de voir Pierre, mais si las de tout. 

-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Il demande  
-Je te retourne la question, cher ami ! Dans quel état pitoyable es-tu ! Rétorque Pierre  
-…  
-Tu repenses à Alizée, n’est-ce pas ? 

Marc hoche sobrement la tête. Pierre est l’ancien maître de la ligue, et son meilleur ami. C’est lui qui a deviné, pour Alizée. C’est grâce à sa complicité que Marc a pu rester champion d’arène plus longtemps. 

Le bellâtre aux cheveux d’argents soupire, et s’installe auprès de Marc. S’asseyant à ses côtés, sur les marches menant au panthéon des dresseurs. 

-Je te dirais bien de l’oublier, mais on ne dirait pas que c’est si simple. Sourit Pierre  
-Non, en effet… Reprend Marc  
-Elle accepte toujours de te parler, au moins ?   
-Elle n’est pas idiote, bien sûr qu’elle garde des rapports amicaux avec moi. Elle est la plus responsable des Championnes d’Arènes, après tout.

Il baisse la tête. 

-C’est pour cela que je suis tombé amoureux. 

Cela installe un silence gênant entre les deux. Pierre dépose sa main contre l’épaule de Marc, en geste de soutien. 

-Tu as bien raison, désolé d’avoir demandé. 

Le silence entre les deux revient, installant comme un mur. 

Pierre soupire une nouvelle fois. Il se sent soudain… Extrêmement idiot. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait jamais dû rendre la cape à Marc… Est-ce qu’il le voulait ? Est-ce que Pierre l’a forcé, sans le vouloir ?! Il n’était pas égoïste, au final ? 

Oui, il est très, très égoïste. Il y a une raison précise à ce passage de flambeau. 

Eloigner Marc d’Alizée. 

Qu’est-ce que Pierre se sent minable, rien qu’à y repenser… Sur le coup, sous l’émotion, sous l’action, il se disait que c’était une bonne idée, mais maintenant… 

-Tu es pensif. Remarque Marc  
-Hm ? Oh, pardon. 

Pierre secoue la tête. Marc ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. 

Il trouve alors enfin un sujet de conversation. 

-Tu as trouvé des nouvelles Méga Gemmes ? Demande Marc

Les yeux de l’argenté se mettent à briller brusquement. 

-Oui ! Une Pierre Lune dans la Grotte Granite ! Il semblerait que Flora ne l’ait pas encore trouvé, je suis si fier de moi !   
-Mais est-ce que tu vas faire évoluer un Skitty ? Est-ce que cette si merveilleuse pierre va t’être utile ?   
-Non. Mais regarde comme elle est magnifique ! Rétorque Pierre

Le jeune homme cherche dans ses poches, et en sort une pierre noire brillante. Pierre est une tout autre personne lorsqu’il parle de sa passion. Il est collectionneur de pierres, après tout… Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître. 

Ils se mettent à parler quelques minutes, détendus. Marc se met même à rire devant certaines histoires de son ami, comme s’il avait pu oublier une seconde tous ces malheurs. 

Et Pierre préfère voir Marc sourire. D’ailleurs, ce dernier lance même : 

-Heureusement que tu es là ! Je serais en pleine dépression si je devais être vraiment seul. 

Marc se rapproche de son ami, entourant son épaule de son bras, et soupire. 

-Mais tu es là. Alizée est partie, Juan ne me parle presque plus, mais toi tu es toujours là.   
-C’est normal, enfin ! Rétorque Pierre  
-Non, sincèrement, merci. 

Pierre rougit très légèrement, et tente de reculer. Mais Marc le tient trop fermement. 

Et qu’est-ce que l’ancien maître se sent mal… Il lui a menti, pour ses propres plaisirs égoïstes, alors que Marc compte sur lui… 

Mais le maître remarque que quelque chose cloche chez son ami. 

-Pierre, est ce qu’il y a un problème ? Demande Marc  
-… Non, ce…  
-Ne fais pas l’idiot. Je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien.   
-Non, je te jure que ce n’est rien !

Pierre repousse Marc. 

-Je vais bien, parfaitement bien ! Je suis venu ici pour te tenir compagnie, pas pour trouver un psychologue ! Rétorque Pierre  
-… Très bien. Souffle Marc

Il se détourne de Pierre. Pierre se détourne de Marc. Ils soupirent. 

-…   
-…  
-… Et… Métalosse ? Demande Marc  
-Il va très bien. Il est chez mon père, il se repose. Et Milobellus ? Demande Pierre  
-Dans sa Ball, en train de nager, je suppose.   
-Je vois. 

Marc tourne la tête. Il ouvre la bouche, hésitant. 

-Hm ? Un problème ? Demande Pierre  
-Non, rien… Soupire Marc  
-Hey. Je suis venu pour t’aider. Rétorque Pierre

Marc soupire, et capitule. 

-Dit moi, Pierre… Cela peut sembler très idiot, mais…  
-Dit moi tout. Insiste Pierre  
-Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier Alizée ?

Pierre reste en silence.

(Sort avec moi ! Je te ferais oublier Alizée, laisse-moi une chance, Marc, laisse-moi juste une chance ! Je te jure… Je te jure que je ferais tout pour que tu ailles mieux…) Il pense

-Je n’en sais rien. Répond Pierre  
-Vraiment ? Aucune idée ? Insiste Marc  
-… Peut-être te trouver quelqu’un d’autre ? Souffle Pierre

(Oh non c’est pas vrai j’ai pas dit ça ?! Si, si j’ai vraiment dit ça ! Mais quel imbécile, quel…)

-Peut être que tu as raison… Mais qui ? 

Pierre est surpris. Est-ce que Marc vient réellement d’approuver son plan ? 

Il doit saisir sa chance ! 

-Il ne faudrait pas quelqu’un qui ressemble à Alizée. Souffle Pierre  
-Oui… Mais encore une fois, qui. Rétorque Marc. Et maintenant que je suis maître, je ne suis plus aussi libre qu’avant. Je ne sors presque jamais d’ici… Et si je sors, c’est uniquement pour aller voir les Champions d’Arènes…   
-C’est vrai… Alors, ou pourras tu trouver l’âme sœur ?   
-Si je devais me tourner vers quelqu’un que je connais, la seule personne qui reste assez souvent avec moi… Et qui, bien sûr, me permettrait d’avoir une relation stable…   
-Hm ?   
-C’est bien toi, mon cher Pierre ! Lance Marc

L’ancien maître rougit brusquement, et détourne la tête. 

-Q-qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?! S’écrie Pierre  
-Hahaha ! Je plaisante, mon ami ! Je plaisante ! Taquine Marc  
-Encore heureux…

Pierre soupire… De soulagement, ou de déception ? Même lui l’ignore. 

-Plus sérieusement, tu as sans doute raison. Il faut que je me trouve une jeune femme différente… Peut-être que je sortirais de cette espèce de dépression.   
-Je l’espère de tout cœur. Murmure Pierre  
-Je l’espère aussi. Répond Marc

Les deux se regardent dans les yeux, et Marc sourit. Pierre est plus hésitant, mais il finit par sourire à son tour. Sa venue n’a pas été inutile, au moins, Marc a retrouvé un peu de bonne humeur. 

(Je serais toujours là pour toi, Marc. Je te le promets.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Je ne m’attendais sincèrement pas à avoir ce ship.   
> Puis j’ai lu le manga.   
> Et croyez-moi, le manga rend très clair qu’il se passe un truc entre les deux.   
> Du coup, cet OS se passe après Rubis/Saphir, et avant le manga Emeraude... Je crois ? J'ai pas lu Emeraude ><  
> Bref bref bref ! Je vous conseille de bon cœur les mangas Pokémon ! J’ai lu les Noir et Blanc, les Rubis Saphir, les Rouge Bleu Vert Jaune et les Or Argent (Heartgold et Soulsilver aussi), et franchement, ils sont bons.   
> (A QUAND NOIR ET BLANC DEUX QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND !!!)  
> Demain, MOUTARDE !!!   
> (Non, je ne veux pas être plus précise.  
> Passez une bonne journée !


	3. Le grand retour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabil est devenu le larbin de Sonia. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle le laisse tranquille. Après tout, le maître revient en ville. (Yaoi - Nabil X Victor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi – Nabil X Victor (protagoniste masculin d’Epée Bouclier)  
> Relation déjà établie   
> Spoils : Fin du post game d’Epée Bouclier (plus précisément le devenir de Nabil et Tarak)

-Nabil, va chercher les baies Citrus !   
-J’arrive ! Répond le jeune homme  
-Et prend des guérisons et des lunettes choix !   
-Je m’en occupe !   
-Et n’oublie pas les baies Tamato les sachets senteurs les pierres Feu les…   
-J’ARRIIIVE !!!

L’apprenti professeur se tourne vers le bureau, et attrape, un par un, les nombreux objets que veut Sonia. Le pauvre est complétement surchargé…

Depuis qu’il est assistant, il n’a plus une seule seconde pour se reposer ! Il voulait devenir apprenti professeur pour aider les Pokémon, mais au final, le voilà à passer le balai et à chercher des dizaines de trucs un peu partout…

Sonia est tellement exigeante… 

Ce pauvre Nabil est devenu son larbin. 

Il lâche enfin tout ce qu’il tient devant Sonia. Elle inspecte un Quartermac, très rare ici. Elle ne détourne même pas le regard. 

-Merci. Répond Sonia 

Nabil soupire. 

-Tu permet, je vais m’occuper de Zamazenta. Il lance

Sonia laisse s’échapper un petit sourire. 

-Il n’y a pas une autre raison à ton départ ? 

Nabil rougit immédiatement. 

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…  
-Mais oui mais oui… Taquine Sonia  
-Arrête un peu, tu veux ! Rétorque Nabil

Il détourne la tête, alors que Sonia (et même Quartermac) laisse s’échapper un rire. Nabil ne veut même pas répondre. 

-Allez, vas-y ! Lance Sonia  
-A tout à l’heure ! 

Nabil sort précipitamment du laboratoire, et part vers la gare. Enormément de gens sont attroupé autour de la gare, tenant des drapeaux et des écharpes colorées. Et ce pour une bonne raison. 

Le maître arrive. 

Nabil soupire, en serrant une de ses Pokéballs contre lui. Elle bouge. 

-Tu es impatient, hein ?

Il sourit. 

-Moi aussi, Zamazenta. Moi aussi. 

Enfin, le train arrive en gare. Les gens deviennent de plus en plus fous. Une porte s’ouvre, et accueilli par les cris…

Victor, le maître de la région, est de retour chez lui. 

A son arrivée, des tonnes de cris de fans rompent le silence. Le jeune maître de la ligue, à son poste depuis maintenant deux ans, sourit au public. A ses côtés, son fidèle Monthracite. A vrai dire, il a commencé son histoire avec un Flambino, mais ils ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus… 

Victor n’a beau ne pas être maître depuis très longtemps, il est extrêmement populaire pour avoir vaincu… « le maître invaincu ». Il n’est pas encore habitué à toutes les subtilités du métier de maître. Tarak l’aide beaucoup à être plus à l’aise. 

-Bonjour à tous ! Lance Victor   
-Wow, il m’a parlé !   
-Bonjour Maître !  
-Je suis votre plus grande fan !   
-Merci, merci ! Tente le maître  
-Je vous aime !   
-Il est incroyable…  
-C’est le vrai ? C’est le vrai ?   
-Euh… Reprend Victor 

Le pauvre Victor n’a toujours pas l’habitude de la célébrité, et ne sait toujours pas ou se mettre, ni même quoi faire. Il a toujours été renfermé sur lui-même et silencieux, alors devenir la personne la plus célèbre de la région ne lui va vraiment pas. 

Nabil rit un peu, puis décide de ne plus se moquer pour appeler l’autre. 

-Hey, Vic ! Je suis là ! 

Il fait des grands signes, mais Victor ne le remarque pas. Le pauvre se fait écraser par la foule… Heureusement que son Monthracite est là pour repousser les gens trop curieux.   
La roche en fusion, c’est repoussant. 

-Vic ! Vic ! Insiste Nabil

Victor tourne la tête, reconnaissant enfin les cris. Il regarde autour de lui. 

-Maître, vous chercher quelqu’un ?   
-Je suis là ! Je suis… 

Finalement, ignorant tous ces gens, Victor aperçoit Nabil… et un immense sourire apparait sur son visage. 

-Nabil ! 

Le maître court vers l’apprenti scientifique, poussant sans ménagement les personnes au passage. 

Nabil ouvre les bras, accueillant Victor chaleureusement. Les deux sourient, oubliant que du public les observe. Ils se serrent dans les bras, Nabil fait même tourner légèrement Victor. 

-Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Tu m’as tellement manqué ! Affirme Victor  
-Tu m’as manqué aussi, Vic ! Reprend Nabil  
-Awwww ! 

Les jeunes hommes se retournent. Des dizaines de gens les regardent encore. Ils se regardent une seconde, puis Victor sourit. En un lancer précis, Victor rappelle son Monthracite, et sort son Corvaillus. 

-Veux tu me suivre ? Il invite  
-Sans hésiter ! Répond Nabil

Ils se prennent la main, et sautent ensemble sur le rapace. En un cri, il s’envole, loin des regards indiscrets. Le rapace est même ravi de s’envoler ainsi. Cela fait trop longtemps qu’il est enfermé dans sa ball… 

-Youhou ! S’écrie Victor  
-Fais attention, Vic !   
-T’en fais pas, je maitrise ! J’ai tellement volé sur Corvaillus qu’il me connait par cœur maintenant ! Hein ?   
-Vaaaai ! Crie Corvaillus

Le maître rit, faisant sourire tendrement Nabil. Il s’accroche à la taille de Victor. 

-Bien, et ou m’emmènes-tu, maître de la ligue ?   
-A un endroit très spécial. Répond Victor

Corvaillus survole la forêt de Sleepwood, et commence à descendre. 

-Evidemment. Nous serons tranquilles, ici ! Affirme Nabil  
-Pas de photos, pas de journalistes, pas de fans qui veulent tout et n’importe quoi… Ça fait du bien. 

Corvaillus descend, plonge, Nabil et Victor s’accroche. Après une petite chute, ils atterrissent au cœur de la forêt. Devant l’autel secret ou Nabil et Victor ont trouvé les Bouclier et Epée Rouillés. 

Corvaillus connait cet endroit comme ses plumes d’acier. Lui seul est capable d’y atterrir aussi rapidement. 

Nabil et Victor quittent le dos du rapace. 

-Merci, Corvaillus ! 

Victor attrape les six Pokéballs à sa ceinture, pour en libérer les Pokémon. Oui, il se promène avec sept Pokémon… Car il est trop attaché aux sept pour s’en séparer d’un seul. Il ne combat pas avec les sept, il se contente de rester avec. 

-Sortez un peu, prenez l’air ! Il lance

Sortant des Pokéballs, il y a d’abord Montracite, mais également Pomdrapi, Roublenard, Moumouflon et même Eternatos. Les six Pokémon ayant amené Victor au rang de maître sont sortis, et commencent à se promener. 

La sixième Pokéball, elle, contient un autre Pokémon très cher à Victor, qu’il ne sort que pour les grandes occasions. Nabil sort lui aussi sa Pokéball. En un regard, les deux garçons se comprennent, et lancent leur Pokéballs. 

Et deux loups en sortent. 

Zacian et Zamazenta. 

Les deux loups légendaires de la région, mystiques, magiques, surpuissants, de véritables légendes vivantes. Et bien sûr, ils sont très attachés l’un à l’autre, tel des frères. 

Les deux loups hurlent, puis se regardent dans les yeux… 

Avant de courir l’un vers l’autre, heureux de se retrouver. Nabil et Victor poussent des petits cris de joie. 

-Ils sont adorables ! Affirme Nabil  
-Je suis d’accord ! Reprend Victor  
-Wooooo ! Rugissent les loups

Les deux loups sautent plus loin. Après un petit temps, les garçons se sourient. 

Nabil attrape silencieusement la main de Victor, et les jeunes hommes partent s’assoir près de la stèle, sur les marches du piédestal. 

Se tenant toujours la main, Nabil pose sa tête contre l’épaule de Victor, et souffle :

-Ça fait combien de temps qu’on s’est pas vu ? 

Victor réfléchi une seconde. 

-Je ne sais pas… Au moins six mois…  
-C’est long… Soupire Nabil  
-Je sais… Reprend Victor

Ils se rapprochent l’un de l’autre. Victor enroule même un bras autour de la taille de Nabil, et murmure : 

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m’as manqué.   
-Pareil. Sonia est une vraie dictatrice. 

Victor se met à rire. 

-Désolé de t’abandonner avec elle ! J’aimerais vraiment t’aider… Mais je suis tellement occupé… Et heureusement que je ne suis pas allé à la tour de combat, pour que je puisse laisser ça à Tarak…  
-Et comment va Tarak, au fait ? Demande Nabil

Il baisse un peu la tête. 

-Quelques appels de temps en temps, je n’ai rien de plus… Il est tout le temps occupé… En tant que maître, tu as dû le voir plus souvent.   
-Oh… Je suis désolé… Répond Victor  
-C’est rien. Alors, il va bien ? 

Victor sourit. 

-Plutôt bien. A priori il est toujours un peu déprimé de sa défaite, mais Roy et les autres champions d’arènes l’aident à aller mieux.   
-Tant mieux… 

Un nouveau silence. Ils restent collés l’un à l’autre. 

-Dit… Tu crois que tu pourras venir plus souvent ? On est plus en pleine saison… Demande Nabil  
-Je vais faire de mon mieux. Crois-moi, j’aimerais te revoir plus souvent. Je ne demande que ça, tout le temps… Reprend Victor

Nabil se recule un peu, et attrape le visage de Victor. 

-Hm ?   
-J’observe ton visage.   
-J’ai remarqué, mais pourquoi ? Demande Victor  
-Pour te regarder. Je n’ai pas d’autre raison. Sourit Nabil

Victor se met à rire. Puis, sans prévenir, et approche son visage de celui de Nabil, pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. 

-Hey ! S’écrie Nabil  
-Je t’ai eu ! Taquine Victor

Nabil rougit brusquement, et détourne la tête. 

-Idiot…  
-Moi aussi je t’aime !   
-… 

Nabil attrape les épaules de son petit ami, et l’embrasse à pleine bouche, prenant totalement le maître au dépourvu. Cependant, il cède rapidement. Ils ne se lâchent qu’au bout de plusieurs longues minutes. 

Minutes ou les deux adolescents se laissent aller, profitant enfin de leur retrouvaille. Six mois… C’est long, c’est très long. Surtout quand on est jeune et amoureux. 

Les relations longue distance, c’est compliqué. Parfois, Victor regrette d’être un maître, tant Nabil et son sourire, sa bonne humeur, son visage lui manquent. 

Les deux se lâchent enfin, écarlates, et haletants. Ils y sont allés à fond… 

-Ça m’a manqué ça aussi. Sourit Victor  
-J’ai plus envie de te lâcher maintenant. Murmure Nabil  
-Nabil…  
-Quoi ! J’ai envie de te garder pour moi et moi seul !  
-Egoïste…  
-Je sais. 

Les deux rient, et se serrent l’un contre l’autre. 

-Hey, Vic ? Lance Nabil  
-Hm ? Reprend Victor  
-Je t’aime. 

En réponse, le maître embrasse le front de Nabil. 

-Moi aussi, je t’aime. 

Tous les Pokémon de Victor poussent un cri pour approuver cette union, alors que les deux jeunes adolescents ne se lâchent pas. 

Même Zacian et Zamazenta ne peuvent s’empêcher de sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> ON A PAS LE TEMPS JE DOIS PUBLIER CE CHAPITRE DANS… 2 MINUTES !!!  
> Alors je serais brève.  
> Je.  
> Surkiffe.  
> Nabil.   
> C’est tellement un bon gars ! Il est toujours sympa et même si parfois il est un peu lourdingue, mais qu’est-ce qu’il est attachant ! Franchement, entre lui, Rosemary et Double crème… Euh, Travis, je préfère de loin Nabil !   
> Donnez de l’amour aux good boys 8^8   
> Et pourtant, je suis la seule dans mon entourage (je vous promet, la SEULE) qui l’aime bien >< NABIL MERITE L’AMOUR !!!  
> J’avoue que shippe plus Nabil avec Gloria, le protagoniste féminin (parce que je joue le protagoniste féminin), mais il me fallait une excuse pour écrire sur Nabil ^^  
> BREF !!! Demain, avant dernier jour ! On termine un two shot… Mais lequel ? Suspens !   
> Bonne journée à tous !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> POKEPARK POKEPARK POKEPARK !!!  
> Ce ship faisaient partie de ships que je n’avais absolument pas prévus, mais je me suis remise à jouer à Poképark en mai et… Bon sang j’aime beaucoup trop ce jeu. Oui c’est pour les enfants de 2 ans… Mais je suis une grande enfant ^^  
> Je voulais absolument écrire sur Poképark, et ces deux Pokémons étaient parfaites ^^ (en plus j’adore Fragilady et Manternel… GEN 5 EN FORCE)  
> Voilà ^^ J’espère que ce petit OS vous a plu !  
> Demain, OS sur la licence favorite de ma petite amie ! (Pour son naniversaire ^^)  
> Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
